Cuusoo Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2013
11:05 I know how to add commands! 11:05 add one to say a C3PO's phrase! 11:05 At least I got a good idea. I'll show you.. 11:06 like: Speak like C3PO, CB. 11:06 Another cool thing is whenever he gets his bot rights, he'll ban if somebody says the f word. xD 11:06 XD 11:06 F 11:06 He auto bans when somebody says the f word* 11:06 11:06 11:07 i thought it was the letter F! 11:07 Hi, CB! 11:07 Hello, User! Pleased to meet you! :D 11:07 Thanks, CB! 11:07 Okay, he's logging ATM. Don't kick him, cody. 11:07 darn. 11:07 XD 11:07 can i try PM w/him 11:07 ? 11:07 He won't reply, I think. 11:08 But you can try. 11:08 lemme see 11:08 I tried something with the JS. 11:08 \ 11:08 you were right, he's rock-like 11:08 Let's see, 11:09 Hi, CB! 11:09 Hello, User! Pleased to meet you! :D 11:09 Bump your head with a keyboard, CB. 11:09 XD 11:09 What was it supposed to do, Cody? 11:09 I tried something like if(chat.attributes.name 'Klintrin', 'Codyn329') 11:09 Oh 11:10 Say hello to Klintrin, CB. 11:10 Hello, User! Pleased to meet you! :D 11:10 My friend has a code where it detects your username and addresses you by it 11:10 I'll ask him for it next time I see him 11:10 Cool! 11:10 Dance, CB! 11:10 Look at me go, Master! 11:10 11:10 Reminds me of the tag (At least I think it's called something like that.) 11:10 CB, make some orange juice. 11:10 Yeah, Cody 11:11 But that's for HTML 11:11 It's something like chat.attribute.name. and then something after the . 11:11 But I forgot it. ;D 11:11 .IndianaJones 11:11 ? XD 11:11 11:11 Wait, who's the friend? Sherm? 11:11 11:12 just trying if it were working! 11:12 Yeah. 11:12 I thought so. 11:12 CB, come back. 11:12 he's away 11:13 make a reaction with things that aren't allowed 11:13 When I imagine you Klint as a fully grown adult I imagine you as one of the highest ranked web designers. 11:13 xD 11:13 Um. . . okay. 11:13 CB, sleep 11:13 11:13 if I say a curse word of something of its liking, what did CB is going to do? 11:13 (snore) 11:13 11:14 ATM, nothing 11:14 you missed a . 11:14 CB, sleep. 11:14 youarefaster 11:14 XD 11:14 Hi! 11:14 hi FDL! 11:14 Hi FDL! 11:14 CB, say hi! 11:14 Humph. 11:14 Who is CUUSOO Wiki Bot? 11:14 @Klint: Who is Monchoman45? 11:14 Hi, CB! 11:15 CB, say hello to F Deity Link. 11:15 UGH 11:15 He is away Klint. P 11:15 * 11:15 he's away 11:15 I forgot to disable his pings 11:15 lol 11:15 And it messed him up. >.< 11:15 11:15 Who is CB???!!! 11:15 Well technically the bot is an "it" actually. 11:15 gtg 11:15 WAIT! 11:15 Fixed it 11:15 He's a Bot created by Klint and Cody 11:15 FDL, a robot 11:15 Ah. 11:15 WAIT~! 11:15 *! 11:15 Created to log chat and take commands 11:16 Hello, CB? 11:16 make him an Admin 11:16 Ugh, he won't work unless I refresh him. 11:16 Codyn, PM'd you. 11:16 He'll just have to log. 2013 04 26